


A new relationship

by Eliwats22



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Canon ages, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/pseuds/Eliwats22
Summary: While preparing to save his lost generation, Damian decided to begin a new relationship.





	A new relationship

Damian and Colin was cleaning up the old Teen Titans base. They was supposed to be there tomorrow but Damian convince his father let him and Colin to come here before he do. So Damian and Colin had the building all for themselves until tomorrow morning.

‘Hm, where should I put this at?’ Damian thought holding a large suitcase  
Damian made a better costume for his friend Colin. After looking through the materials of Bane and Beast Boy outfits. He was able to design a suit that adapt to Colin Abuse form.

“Hey Damian, I'm almost done.” Colin said through the Hallway  
Damian place the gift into the closet in the room him and Colin is sharing. 

“Fine, I'm coming.” Damian said he walk over and saw Colin in his Abuse form moving equipment. 

“It good enough Colin, we can rest now.” Damian stated 

Colin place the equipment and change back into his normal form.

“Dami it only passed eight. What wrong?” Colin asked

“TT, I thought you would love to finish our reunion Habibi?” Damian said  
It took a moment for Colin to get it.

“Oh, well let eat first.” Colin suggested 

The two made a quick dinner Colin getting a hamburger and Damian get a salad(he a vegetarian) they took and shower quickly and went to their bedroom with their towels around them. Damian was about to get in his briefs until Colin stop him.

“Dami I have a question.” Colin said

“What is it Colin?” Damian asked

Colin put his hand on Damian beautiful brown cheek.

“Will you be mad if I want to break up with you?” Colin asked  
Damian look at Colin warily 

“No, I won't be mad at you, I'm used to rejection. Did I do something wrong?” Damian asked

“No no your fine, it just you should see more people. What about Jon?"

“Why should I be interested in Kent?” Damian growled 

“Well you guys been growing closer and I think he better for helping you heal from your past.” Colin suggested 

Damian look at his ex-boyfriend 

“What about you? You're my first friend.” He countered 

“Damian, I'm a street rat hero, you and Jon are the sons of the world finest. I won't mad if you want to be with Jon. I will still be your best friend. Just follow your heart for once.” Colin said  
Damian looked at Colin and sighed 

“Yes, I grown to have a affection towards him..” Damian explained 

“It okay Damian, I actually like him I won’t mind having a friend-with-benefits thing with you two .” Colin responded 

“Why you just said that?” Damian confused 

“Oh Jon flew here and accidentally took a nap while spying on us. He should be awake by now and listening to us.” Colin said

Jon jump a bit realizing someone knew he was here.

“Um, hi.” Jon said walking in nervous 

Damian sighed he sensed someone else was here

“Kent, does superman know you’re here?” Damian asked

“Yes, come on Damian let me be on the team.” Jon pleaded 

Damian looked at Jon for a moment and said “Jon, you’re too innocent to be on my team.”

“What you mean I'm too innocent?” Jon asked

Colin stepped forward

“Jon, you grew up more or less fine from our standards. Me, Damian, Suren, and Maya grew up messed up and dealing with our traumas. We don’t want to hurt you like we our.” He explained

Jon sighed he know by the superheroes standard he grew up fine. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t wanted to help.

“I can still help please?” Jon said

“Jon, many superheroes children die before they can experience life. I was one of them and saw the others when I was dead. Few come back to life, Jon superman lost his children too many times. I know because I meet them.” Damian explained

Jon looked sad, but his face turn into confusion when Damian said a few come back to life. As if it was recently 

“Damian, you said few come back to left like it recent. Damian please let me help you.” Jon pleaded 

Damian sighed

“Fine Jon, if you are successful with the mission tomorrow, then you will fully join my team.” He said

“Yes!” Jon said

Colin smiled, seeing Damian smirking from Jon respond, he put his briefs and decided to go to his new room but Damian stop him.

“Wait, there present I made for you.” Damian said, he went to the closet and took out a suitcase. When Colin open it he the a purple shirt similar to Beast Boy (or Beast Man he want to be called now but most older superheroes still call him Beast Boy) with a A symbol on it. Pair of Combat Boots and fingerless gloves with brass knuckles in them. Pair of black pants and a utility belt.

“This is the new costume I made for you and I made it with the materials that Beast Man and Bane use so it adapt to your form.” Damian explained

Colin smiled and hug his friend, he felt he need to tell Damian the truth.

“Damian, I'm actually getting adopted and I’m moving here to New York.” Colin said

“With whom?” Damian growled

“A friendly couple, the husband is a scientist and the wife is a doctor. I save them one time from Two Face while they was visit Gotham. I got knocked out but they took care of me while unconscious. We got to know each other better and they decided to adopted me. They know about my issues and are helping them. They are okay I’m a superhero but they want me to be part of a team. So that why I want to break up with you.” Colin said

Damian was processing the information that Colin said. He was happy Colin was finally having a family and was leaving the godforsaken city Gotham. 

“I understand Colin take care.” Damian said

Colin nodded and left. Jon stood there watching the scene he blushed a bit a saw Damian towel come off.

“Where do you want to sleep at Jon?” Damian asked not caring about his nakedness  
Jon blushed and said “Can I sleep here tonight? I want do that …thing again.”

Damian know what Jon was talking about and wanted to do it again, but he going to control his urges first. 

“Do you need to eat and take a shower?” Damian 

Jon said he ate dinner before he came here and yes he need to take a shower.

“Get your book bag in here and take a shower.” Damian ordered

Jon took a took a quick shower, put a pair of blue briefs on and went back to the bedroom where Damian was sitting on his bed in his green briefs typing in his computer. Jon sighed and went on Damian look over his shoulder.

“Hey Dami want you're doing?” Jon asked 

“Finishing up some plans and escape routes for our mission.” Damian answered 

“So when we're leaving?” 

“Around seven in the morning since the man who have the kids, don't wake up until eight.”

“So who are the kids?”

Damian look at Jon, should he tell Jon he found his brother Chris, or wait in the morning?

“It going to be a surprise Johnny boy.” Damian taunted 

Jon grumbled and went into the covers, Damian got into the cover and moved his hand on Jon shoulder.

“Don't you want to have some fun?” Damian whispered in Jon ear before licking his earlobe.  
Jon turn around and saw Damian look at him lustfully. Then he felt Damian erection on his thigh  
“I thought we was going to do it tonight?” Jon said 

“TT ,I couldn't sleep for a entire week when I was four and still have to fight. I can take sex and get up in the morning.” Damian said 

Damian put Jon on his back and grind his cock into Jon’s. The started to French kiss and feel each other bodies. Damian pulled out of the kiss but had a open tongue battle with Jon for a few seconds. Damian went Jon and suck it leaving a hickey on it which Jon slapped Damian ass in response. Damian lower himself on Jon body leaving bite marks on it until he ended up on Jon trapped erection.

“Jon I want to ride your cock okay?” Damian explained 

“So you want to sit on my dick right?” Jon guessed

Damian nodded and started to takeoff his underwear until Jon stopped him. Jon pulled him and Damian on to their knees. The two started to make out and carcass each other butts until both took each other underwear off. 

“Damian can I um lick your butt and finger it?” Jon asked

Damian and put Jon two fingers in his mouth and pulled out a bottle of lube and put it next to Jon. He pushed Jon back to the bed and turn around revealing his pink butt hole to Jon. Jon grabbed Damian hips and push Damian ass onto his mouth and started to tongue fuck him. Damian let out moans of pleasure, he lean down and took Jon dick into his mouth. Jon moan and thrust his cock in Damian hot mouth. Damian took his mouth off Jon dick which groan from the lost and turn around. He kissed Jon and grind his butt on Jon erection.

“Hey Damian, can I kiss your scars?” Jon asked

Damian hate his scars, it remind him of his punishment when he messed up or failed his missions when he was still in the league. He hate when Dick gasp when saw them the first time. It where covering most of the time because people always stare at them.

“Sure.” Damian answered 

Damian rose up and Jon lean up and kissed Damian scars on his chance. Jon was always curious about Damian scars. He remember seeing them the first time when Damian sleepover over Jon house wearing Jon Basketball shorts(Jon had pants Damian could fit, but he was a bit of a pervert and wanted to see Damian in less clothing) Damian didn't answer them that night. Having losing his virginity to Damian and Damian revealing some of his past life. Jon realized that Damian scars came from abuse. He was pissed that Bruce did nothing to help Damian issues despite being the word greatest detective, but he kept his mouth shut. Jon felt Damian body and kiss his scars while Damian used Jon shoulders for support.

“Damian.” Jon said 

“What is it?” Damian responded 

Jon pulled Damian body back down where each other chest was touching and looked directly into Damian emerald eyes 

“I love you.” Jon confessed 

Damian put his hand on Jon cheek and kiss him.

“Then make love to me.” Damian said

Jon nodded and grabbed the lube. Lucky Damian body was small enough to they both didn't have to move from their embrace. Jon squirt some lube on his cock and Damian butt hole. Jon his cock to Damian love hole and pushed it in. Damian moan and arch his back from the penetration and sit down on Jon cock causing both boys to moan. Jon grabbed Damian hips and thrust slowly into Damian hole. Damian moan and puts his mouth next to Jon neck kissing and biting it. Damian decided to rise up and thrust back on Jon cock. Jon slow his thrusting and let Damian take control.

“Damian I'm going to cum.” Jon warned

“Good I'm going to top you next.” Damian smirked

Damian tighten his hole and thrust back harder. Jon let out a huge moan and grabbed Damian hips thrusting inside Damian harder and faster saying his name repeatedly. Damian had better muscle control so he wouldn't cum. Jon gave one thrust and let out done clear cum and pulled Damian to his body. Shaking from the orgasm he received. The boys was breathing hard and Jon notice Damian didn't cum.

“Damian you didn't cum.” Jon pointed out

“I was going to fuck tt.” Damian said 

“Well um I heard that if you cum first before penetration you last longer.” Jon said blushing 

“So you want to give me a blowjob first?” Damian said 

Jon nodded and Damian got off Jon and two switch positions. Damian got on his back having his brown 5 inch uncut dick leaking pre cum sticking out. While Jon lay on his stomach right below Damian cock wanting to see Damian expressions while sucking him. Jon grabbed on to Damian cock jerking off a bit and put one of Damian balls in his mouth. Damian moan from the sensation, Jon finished sucking Damian balls and went up to Damian dick licking it, looking at Damian expression having his eyes closed and his mouth open. Jon putted Damian dick and started suck on it. Damian let out a moan of pleasure and grabbed on to Jon head and thrust into his mouth. Jon use his tongue to increase the pleasure and Damian thrust faster into Jon mouth.  
“C’mon Jon suck harder baby! Don’t want that sweet cum!” Damian said  
Jon moan and increase his speed. Damian moaned out loudly saying he going to cum. He pushed Jon face to his crotch and release his sperm. Jon swallowed half of it but knew Damian wanted cum swapped. Damian released Jon from his grasp and Jon pulled look at Damian looking exhausted. Jon climb up to Damian face. Damian pulled Jon into a kiss and the two swapped Damian cum between each other. Damian wanted experiment something so he hit Jon butt cheek.

“Hey!” Jon surprised but slightly enjoy the slap

“Did you like it?” Damian asked

"A little bit.” Jon admitted 

“Mm, Jon get on your lay on your stomach we're trying a new position.” Damian said

“Oh like how the farm animals breed?” Jon guessed

Damian nodded, Jon turned around and lay on his stomach. Damian got on his knees, lean forward and started to rim Jon hole. Jon moan from sensations he was feeling and pushed back into Damian face. Damian pulled his face out and lube his fingers then inserted them into Jon hole. Jon grunted but pushed buck after the pain went away. 

“Damian, put it in now.” Jon begged 

“Alright Jonny boy.” Damian taunted 

Damian lube his cock and pushed into Jon hole. Jon grunted and moan from the penetration. Damian laid his chest on Jon back and wanted for Jon to get used to it.

“Damian, you can go.” Jon said

“Okay.” Damian responded

Damian thrust slowly in at first until got a good rhythm. He put his left arm under Jon shoulder and his right into Jon’s. Jon was moan loudly from the feelings he can't describe. He grind his penis into the bed and thrust back into Damian pelvis.

“Damian put me on my back!” Jon said through his moans

“Why?” Damian asked stop his thrusting 

“I like see your face when we have sex.” Jon admitted 

Damian smiled and pulled out of Jon the flip the Boy of Steel on his back with legs open. Damian put his dick back into Jon love hole and Jon wrapped his legs around Damian waist.

“Jon, I have a question. Do you give those shorts because you want to see in a cute outfit?” Damian question 

Jon blushed but nodded, Damian clicked his teeth thinking the son of the world biggest Boy Scout have perverted thoughts

“Well, it seemed I have corrupted you.” Damian noted 

Damian lean forward and French kissed Jon, he thrust forward while still kissing Jon. Jon pushed back and his cock on Damian toned body. The boys pulled out of the kiss but each mouth on theirs necks.

“Damian moan for me baby.” Jon said

“Stop trying to sound dirty, but fine.” Damian responded 

Damian released his moans knowing the receivers like when their partner moans. Jon bite Damian neck, hard enough to bleed a bit. Jon was about to pulled out, but Damian hold Jon head there, telling to keep going. Damian thrust faster and suck Jon neck leaving a hickey. Damian started to thrust faster and harder, Jon tighten his hole in response. Damian pulled his face out of Jon neck and look into his purple eyes.

“Jon I’m going to cum!” Damian warned

“Me too!” Jon stated

The two boys started to French kiss each other, Damian fuck Jon as fast and hard as he can and Jon wrapped arms around Damian neck. Damian decided to let his animal instincts takeover fuck Jon ruthlessly. Jon screamed in the kiss surprised how brutal Damian is now. Damian pulled out of the kiss and grab Jon throat.

“You mine now! MINE!!” Damian declared completely consumed by lust  
Jon nodded as best as he can. Damian let go of Jon neck and resume the kissing. The boys was trying to fuck each other as hard as they can. Damian let a anger wail in the kiss orgasm in Jon hole squirting five times. Jon orgasm as well squirting on Damian chest three strings of clear cum. The boys pulled out of the kiss while Damian was still thrusting slowly during until he stop. Damian recover back to realize he must have hurt Jon.

“Dami, I’m fine.” Jon responded 

Damian pullout of Jon neck and look into Jon purple eyes that had signs if pure enjoyment in them. Damian look at Jon neck and saw the hand marks he left.

“Forgive me Jon.” Damian said placing his forehead on Jon's

“It Okay Damian, I liked want you did.” Jon trying to comfort Damian 

“Do it to me next time.” Damian said

“Are you sure?” Jon asked scared he might kill Damian if he let his instincts takeover 

“I'll take care of that issue later.” Damian said

Jon nodded remembering Damian was great at science. The two reminisce about their experience in their afterglow until it wear off and the two took a shower. They was two tired even for a quicke so they got in their briefs and into bed.

“Damian can you please tell me more kids we going to save?” Jon asked

Damian look at Jon a sighed. “You notice our generation of Heroes are limited and sometimes some superheroes referred to times you can’t find anywhere?” He said

“Yes, are the kids we’re rescuing are the ones the older superheroes talk about like Lian, Robbie,…and Christopher?” Jon guessed

“Tt, a reporter just like your parents. Yes those are the kids and more we are going to save.” Damian 

“We're going to save my brother?!” Jon shrieked excited that he can finally have a brother

“Yes, and possibly find more of our generation in the future. Let us rest.” Damian said 

The two boys cuddle together and went to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
